Like a Circus
by IllThinkOfSomething10
Summary: AU. Jane has been following Maura around. She finally decides to get the courage up to speak to her. Maura seems welcoming enough, and might even be falling in love with her... Until they run into a problem, and their relationship has to end. They have to fight for their relationship. If they lose the fight, they might never see each other again. So they have to win, but how?
1. Chapter 1

_AN-I came up with this story idea, and most of it got written in the middle of class. Various classes, mind you. But I fell in love with the idea of it. And now I have totally fallen in love with the story. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

It was dark. You could hear the hushed whispers of many people. Suddenly, a single spotlight shone onto a lone figure wearing a top hat and a suit.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. I would like you to give a warm welcome to our final act of the night-"

He was cut off by a huge, pure white horse running into the circus ring. One of the clowns that had performed earlier ran out after it, chasing it around until it stopped and turned, prancing on the spot.

"Well." Said the ringmaster as the horse was led back under the curtain, "As I was saying, let us welcome Maura the Great and Snowflake!"

Thunderous applause exploded from the crowd. Then silence, save for a few gasps of awe, as the same horse trotted gracefully out from behind the curtain, looking indeed like the snowflake she was named for. Two women ran next to her, one a gorgeous honey-blonde, the other a graceful mousey-haired woman, both in tight outfits covered in sequins. The horse stopped and the women quickly fitted a long pad on her back and put ten knives hanging in their sheathes on each side of it.

Then the beautiful honey-blonde helped the other woman onto the back of the horse, where she lay on her back with her feet by the horses tail. The blonde turned and introduced herself as Maura and her partner as Anne. Then she jumped gracefully onto the horse without landing on Anne.

Maura stood with a foot on either side of Anne, and the horse started trotting. Then she started cantering, and another horse galloped into the ring about fifteen feet ahead of them. When they were in perfect rhythm with each other, the crowd learned why she was Maura the Great.

As they were cantering, Maura's long blonde hair rippling in waves down to the backs of her knees, a target that nobody had noticed lying flat across the other horses back came up. Anne started flicking knives up to Maura in rapid succession. Maura caught them and threw them at the target.

Twenty knives, ten for each hand, thrown rapidly at a moving target.

Twenty knives hit the center of the target .

The crowd burst into applause as the twentieth knife hit the hole she had left in the dead center of the target.

All but one in the crowd clapped. A tall, raven-haired woman stood in the very back of the crowd. She had not a child with her, and she wore a black leather jacket with black jeans. She looked so intimidating that the people around her automatically left a bubble of space around her. But she didn't seem to notice them. She didn't seem to notice anything except the honey-blonde woman who was the final act in a circus that she had followed for so long just to see her.

And tonight was the night she was going to see her close up for the first time.

* * *

_AN- Te gusta? No te gusta? What do you guys think?_

_I know my sister is completely hating on me right now in her brain. _

_But, reviews are nice guys!_


	2. Chapter 2

The raven-haired woman creeped through the darkness around the back of the circus tent. Nobody noticed her, too caught up in keeping excited children from running all over the large grassy field that served as the circus grounds when it was here, but also hosted the county fair, horse shows, car shows, and many other county activities. She walked through the shadows to where the circus actors and other workers set up camp. Then she sighed, wondering how in hell she was going to get to the largest camper, situated in the center of the cages, set up pastures, and smaller campers. She snuck through a mess of pens and other things, hiding in the cracks between them when someone came by. Suddenly, she came upon the camper for which she was searching. She knocked lightly on the door.

"Enter." A melodic voice called. The woman opened the door and stepped inside, closing it quietly behind her. Maura looked at her in the mirror, her hand freezing halfway through a stroke of the hairbrush through her glorious golden hair, then continuing.

"May I ask who are are?" She said calmly, not seeming at all ruffled by the fact that a stranger had just walked into her camper.

"My name is Jane. Jane Rizzoli." The raven-haired one replied.

Maura stopped, seeming to consider whether to ask her to leave or not. Her curiosity about why this person was so determined to meet her won over her cation, however.

"Well, Jane Rizzoli. Would you care to sit and tell me why you are here?" She said, putting down the hairbrush.

"It happens to be a rather long story." The woman named Jane replied shortly.

"I have time," Was the reply, "Coffee or tea?"

"Coffee please."

As Maura went to make the coffee, Jane considered how much she should tell her. With a sigh, she decided to tell the woman everything.

* * *

"And when I realized, by the end of that first time that I saw the circus, that you made the whole show worthwhile. I knew I needed to see you again. So I've been following the show ever since."

This was Jane's ending to an indeed rather lengthy story about how her mother dragging her and her two younger brothers, Tommy and Frankie, to a circus, like they were little again, and making them sit through the whole thing.

Maura couldn't help herself from asking,

"Why did you find me so interesting? And why did you decide to come find me now?"

"Well, I found you so interesting because.." Jane was rather lost for words. "Because you were so perfect. And as for coming to find you now, I just got the courage."

Maura found that as Jane was talking, she just couldn't look the brunette in the eyes. She looked at her lips, her neck, her curves. When Jane stopped talking, hazel eyes snapped back up to meet dark brown ones.

"There had to be more of a reason than that." She said, "It isn't possible to be perfect. I just know how to cover my mistakes."

As she looked Jane in the eyes, she saw something change. She saw realization dawn deep inside.

"While I was watching you, I think I fell in love with you!" Jane blurted.

Maura looked at her in surprise. Jane figured out what she just said. She stood up and started backing towards the door.

"Oh. Oh, no. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm just going to go now. I'm sorry for ruining your night."

As Jane turned and began to flee towards the door, Maura regained her senses and ran forward, grabbing the other womans arms, and spinning her around. She pressed her against the door, leaning close.

"Well that's funny, because as you were talking, I fell in love with you too." Maura whispered against Jane's lips, and closed the gap between their lips.

* * *

_AN- I don't really know whether I should continue or not. What do you guys think?_


	3. Chapter 3

When their lips met, sparks literally flew. The cord on the coffee maker shorted and sparks exploded everywhere. Then there was a knock on the door. Maura jumped up, unplugged the coffee maker, and went to go open the door. Then she realized that there was a woman standing in the middle of her camper, and to open the door wasn't the best idea. She pointed at the space under the bed, and Jane, almost laughing out loud as she thought about how the current situation resembled one that would happen with two teenagers, crawled underneath it, pressing against the wall. She heard Maura open the door, and greet the person outside. She recognised the other voice as that of the ringmaster.

"May I come in, Maura?" He said. She allowed him inside, but Jane thought her voive shook when she agreed for him to come in. Jane was confused, and continued to listen.

"You know what I want, Maura. Will you let me have it?" He said in a voice that attempted to be sultry.

"Ringmaster, I believe we should keep our relationship strictly professional." Came the reply.

"You know I would prefer you to call me-"

"Professional means to call you ringmaster. Therefore, I shall. Do not ask me to do other than I am comfortable with."

"Very well. However, if you won't give me what I want, I might have to take it by force." The voice wasn't smooth and sultry anymore, it was strong and threatening.

Jane heard a thump, and peeked out to see the large man pinning Maura up against the wall. She went to move, then decided to wait and see if Maura would fight back first.

Maura kicked and fought, but couldn't get him away from her.

"I guess I'm getting it by force then." The slimy, disgusting voice came.

He started removing their clothing, starting with her shirt, then his, then her pants, then his.

"Get your hands off of her or I swear I will kill you."

Jane had come out from under the bed, and was standing in the middle of the room. She had in her hand a small gun that she carried around for safety. And right now, that gun was pointed straight at the ringmasters face.

Now that she could see him up close, without bright lights shining on him, and lacking the makeup they must have put on him, he was extremely ugly. His face was not one that could be described in any way except that it was disgusting. A small smile graced his lips, only making him more despicable looking. There was a scar stretching down one side of his face, and his mouth had a lopsided appearance.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" He said, stepping away from Maura, "A little lady-toy for Maura here?"

Jane didn't even flinch as he stepped towards her, though inside she knew he was dangerous, and she was finding it difficult to keep her fear in check. In one swift movement, he had knocked the gun out of her hands, and it had clattered across the floor to the other side of the room. She forced her quivering hands to come up into a defensive position.

He stepped even closer, until her hands were braced on his chest.

"Well, you see, I don't like it when people are playing with my toys. I don't enjoy sharing." He said, while his small smile turned into a smirk. "So, I'm going to have to do something about it."

His hand shot up, and Jane deflected it. He repeated the movement several times. Jane knew he was only playing with her, and she needed to watch out for any other movements. Then he swung his hand around her to grab her hair, and while she deflected that with her left hand, he grabbed her right. Then he grabbed her left hand.

He spun her around shoved her back against the wall where Maura had been just minutes before. Maura had moved closer to the door.

"Maura, _run!_" She shouted hoarsely.

Maura opened the door and stepped out quickly, not quite closing it behind her. Jane focused her attention back onto the man holding her captive.

"Let me go." She said, her voice strong.

"Not until you answer a few questions." He replied smoothly.

"How long have you been with Maura?"

"This was the first time."

"I don't believe you."

He reached inside his jacket, holding both her hands with one of his. Not removing his hand, he repeated,

"_How long have you been with Maura?"_

"I told you," She said calmly, "This was the first time."

He pulled his hand out of his jacket, and she saw a flash of silver before he pulled her right arm out, parallel to the floor, and shoved a silver scalpel through it. She cried out, unable to hold it in. She watched as he let go of her arm, the scalpel holding her arm in place. He held her other wrist out the same way.

"Fine, fine! We've been together for a few weeks, maybe a month!" She lied, hoping it will get her out of more pain. She looked to her right, watching the blood drip down the hand that now had a hole through it. She wouldn't let herself cry, wouldn't give him the satisfaction of letting him see the pain she was going through.

"Good. That's what I thought. Now. If I have mercy and decide not to kill you, will you leave her alone, so I can have her?" He asked, feigning kindness.

"I can't do that." She hissed through clenched teeth.

Before she could focus on what was happening, a second scalpel was through her left hand, and she was screaming.

_"Yes! You can have her!" _She screamed.

"Do you really mean that?" He said, holding a third scalpel up to her throat, pressing just hard enough to draw blood.

"Yes! I do. Just don't hurt me any more!"

"I won't." He said, "Unless you refuse to thank me for my mercy."

"Thank you, ringmaster." She said, head swimming.

"Good girl," He said, backing away, "And you may call me Hoyt."


End file.
